A Second Chance
by dragoon811
Summary: A little what-if; ie, what if Tendou didn't die? Where would Hotohori go? What would he do?
1. Hokkan

A Second Chance  
  
Woot! Well, I don't own Fushigi Yugi. I may own some merchandise, but I don't own the copyrights and stuff. If I did, I wouldn't be righting fan-fiction. I would have them all bound and gagged in my basement. Except Tamahome and Hotohori. Tamahome would be in a shallow grave along the river bank and Hotohori would be in my bed. Nude.  
  
^_^  
  
Trust me. He would be.  
  
Anyways, this is a rather fun story, I thought! Yes, it is major spoilers for Eikou Den and Suzaku Hi Den , but I've played a bit with the timeline. You know, when things happen...Oh, silly me...^-^  
  
Here's the summary: Right after the others leave for the first Shinzaho (in the book/Eikou Den it happens after Tamahome and Miaka get back together. I still say that Hotohori should have aimed for his heart), Hotohori meets Nuriko's friend Houki in the halls, and they go for a walk in the country, where they run into Tendou. (Tendou is Hotohori's older half brother who is in love with Houki - he lived in her village, his true identity a secret because Hotohori's pretentious, overbearing, dominant, manipulative yet loving mother wanted Hotohori to take the throne. Big whoop. Being the only full-blooded son, he would have anyways.) *Ahem* Continuing with the summary - Houki kind of tells Tendou off because she has a place now in the harem, and Hotohori learns about his brother. Yay. So they go back to the palace, only Tendou shows up with this evil monk , whose name is Gentokuin. He's a jerk. So, Tendou tries to kill Hotohori, but Houki grabs hold of his blade and more or less true love prevails and he refuses to kill his brother. Yay. So now Gentokuin chops Tendou down and is going to kill Hotohori, but Tendou gets up and kills Gentokuin first . Double Yay. Then Tendou dies. Crap. Not nice. That really distressed my Hoto-sama. *sigh* He started shouting out "Aniki" and I was crying....*I am SUCH a wimp for whenever he's distressed, okay?! *argh*  
  
My version: Same..but: Tendou is chopped down, so Hotohori gets pissed about this and kills Gentokuin! By some miracle, the doctors get there in time to save Tendou's life. Since there has to be an emperor, Hotohori tells Tendou be the emperor and hurries to catch up with the others. ^-^ Heh heh. He doesn't have to make a stop to be called Mr. Scary Face or fight Soi because they all think that he's playing emperor, all nice and safe in Kounan, so I'll pick up where he gets off the ship in Hokkan.  
  
^-^  
  
Oh - I'm also omitting the whole "Miaka" speech that Nuriko gives to Tamahome. I don't care, quite frankly, and it's OBVIOUS that his heart lies with Hotohori.  
  
Basis for the above observation: Eikou Den. I mean, geez. They all get reborn and guess what? The reborn crossdresser and emperor kind of have a thing going. See? See? I told ya so!! ^-^.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 1: Hokkan  
  
Hotohori walked down the gangplank, leading his brown stallion, thinking of the fortunate turn of events. Tendou was a good man, and now he and Houki would be happy. And so could he! He was finally free of the palace and royal duties. He could be himself with no questions asked. He didn't have to worry about an now, heir, either. So he could choose his own person to love without that particular problem.  
  
He took in a breath of the chilly air and smiled to himself before mounting his horse. Now to go to the nearby capitol and search for the other seishi.  
  
*  
  
When he had gone maybe five miles, Taiitsukun appeared in front of him, scaring the horse and causing it to rear, but his horsemanship allowed him to stay firmly seated.  
  
"Hotohori! How dare you turn your face away from me!" She said to him grumpily.  
  
"I cannot bear ugliness!" He replied, letting his temper show. Raised to be mild and calm, he didn't have to be that way anymore. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to find out what YOU'RE doing here!" She answered, floating close to his face. "You can't leave Kounan! You're the emperor!"  
  
"Not anymore! Shu Tendou is the emperor, along with his wife, Houki. I am simply Seishuku Saihitei, Suzaku Shichi Seishi no Hotohori. I am going to catch up with the others."  
  
Taiitsukun sighed. "I should have known that you two boys would be as stubborn as your father - and I had hoped that you, at least, would not be nearly so impetuous!"  
  
"Well, I haven't been for eighteen years," Hotohori protested.  
  
"Fine, fine...heredity being what it is..."  
  
"Do you know where Miaka and the others are?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. They are in the capital, and are headed for the Shinzaho. If they can find it."  
  
"Wouldn't it be on Mt. Black?"  
  
She pulled back in surprise. "How did you know that?!"  
  
"That's where the shrine to Genbu is," he said, as if everyone shared this logic. "Then I shall simply go there are wait for them."  
  
"..." She watched him ride off, shaking her head. "This is not good - the boy is going to rewrite the story on his own, and he doesn't even realize it..."  
  
*  
  
"So when do you think that Tamahome will be back?" Miaka asked Nuriko as he bandaged the wound from his skirmish with Ashitare.  
  
Nuriko shrugged. "How should I know? I just hope that Tama-kins is okay..."  
  
He stared off into space, and Miaka smiled. "Thinking about his majesty again, Nuriko?"  
  
"Yes." The violet-haired seishi looked at her and smiled. "Who knows what kind of trouble those harem girls will get into...they're all madly in love with him, you know...but I am the only one who is truly right for his majesty!"  
  
Miaka sweat-dropped and laughed. "But you're both men!"  
  
Nuriko laughed and put his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes. "Yes, but I maintain that I have the soul of a woman, Miaka! You know that true love has forced me to stray from the path of true manliness..."  
  
They both laughed at his usual speech, and Nuriko stood up. "Come on, Miaka. Tama-kins has been gone for quite a while. Let's go look for him, okay?"  
  
She jumped to her feet, smoothing down the pink jacket. "Yeah! And let's find a street vendor with really, really good food!"  
  
Nuriko laughed, shook his head, and they started off in the direction that Tamahome had gone.  
  
*  
  
Tamahome walked morosely down the avenue. What did Yui mean: "just a character in a story book"? Was Miaka hiding something from him?  
  
"Tamahome!" A cheerful, friendly voice called from behind just as a snowball the size of an elephant smacked him in the head.  
  
"Oopsies, I think I made the snowball a little too big!" Nuriko said, standing over the snow-buried Tamahome, wagging a finger playfully. "What do you think, Miaka?"  
  
Tamahome lept to his feet. "Nuriko! Now you made me lose my train of thought!!"  
  
"You mean your train of thought has been derailed?" Miaka asked, then laughed until she noticed that they were staring at her with blank expressions. "Oh, yeah...you don't know what trains are...eh heh..."  
  
"So, Tamahome, what'd you find out? Oh! He didn't hurt you, did he?" Miaka asked, going into hysterics.  
  
"NO HE DIDN'T!" Tamahome shouted angrily, spittle flying as Miaka cowered behind Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko made a soft tsking sound in a motherly fashion. "Honestly, Tama- kins! Let's just go to the Inn! On the way over here some guy warned us that it's going to start snowing soon."  
  
Tamahome sighed. "Sure."  
  
Miaka cheered. "Yay! I'm hungry, anyways!"  
  
Nuriko face-vaulted. "But I just fed you!!"  
  
Tamahome laughed. "Come on, Miaka. We can go to Mount Black tomorrow, and feed you now."  
  
"Mount Black?" Miaka asked, grabbing hold of his arm and hugging him.  
  
"Yeah, that's where the Shinzaho is." He let her drag him off to the Inn, Nuriko following them slowly.  
  
He turned his face to the south and sighed to himself. //I wonder how Hotohori-sama is doing?//  
  
*  
  
Hotohori sighed, looking at the face of the snow-covered mountain. It would certainly be a long, tedious climb, but he knew he could do it easily if he left the horse with the people who's farm he'd just passed. He could easily pay them to stable the animal and climb it in the morning, then set up a camp and wait for the others.  
  
*  
  
The farmer gratefully took the generous money from Hotohori, who then looked at the mountain again, hoisted his gear and spare sword - for he'd given the ki-infused deity-sword to Miaka but could do the same to any other sword easily enough - onto his shoulders, and began the climb.  
  
*  
  
It was dusk and a swirling flurry of snow had been steadily beating down on him when he finally came into sight of the great doors blocked by a huge rock. He frowned. //We'll have to have Nuriko move this...// he mused to himself, then noticed a sheltered outcropping of rocks that seemed like a good place to make camp. He went over to it, his footsteps immediately filling with snow, making it look as if he had never even passed that way.  
  
*  
  
Nuriko, noticing Tamahome's morose, short-tempered behavior, came up behind him as he was drinking at the bar.  
  
"Tama-kins-iepoo!!" He said, and Tamahome flew face-down into the bar. "Oh, that's funny! I just meant to give you a little tap on the head!"  
  
"Yeah, but for you a tap is like a punch for any normal person!" Tamahome said angrily.  
  
Nuriko brushed him off and sat down next to him. "So, what's on your mind?"  
  
*  
  
Hotohori sat in front of the fire, warming his hands and sharpening his sword, having infused this one with his ki, too. He'd had the strangest pain earlier, in his shoulder, as if he'd been pierced by claws or a blade, but when there was not continued pain or any sign of blood, he passed it off as a sore muscle. And yet, the thought lingered that something was not right, so he kept his sword close, and well-prepapred.  
  
Well, at least it was just his shoulder today. A few days ago, his whole arm had felt strained for no apparent reason. Maybe he'd been stuck inside too long, and the tension and worry about the others was just knotting up inside.  
  
He held the blade up to the flames. It was progressing nicely. The blade had already been keen, well-balanced, and of the best craftsmanship, but under his care, the blade could do serious damage to enemies. Which was probably a good thing, if the other side showed up as well.  
  
He sighed, letting his thoughts wander...Why had he been so friendly to Houki? He wasn't attracted to her, that was certain. But still, she...  
  
//She looks like Nuriko,//, his mind whispered to him gently. //She isn't Nuriko, though, is she? Isn't that why you came all the way out here?//  
  
//No,// he tried to tell himself. //I'm not interested in men...//  
  
//Men, no. Nuriko, yes.//  
  
He sighed. He'd been having this conversation with himself ever since the fake Miaka had told them that Nuriko was not a woman.  
  
Rubbing his temples in frustration, he tried to work it out.  
  
//Why can't I admit it?// He wondered. //And why won't I?//  
  
He stared into the fire, remembering all the times in the past that Nuriko had made him laugh and smile. Kind of like Miaka did, but...different. It was a different kind of laughter. Warmer, kinder, more caring.  
  
Feeling almost wistful, he wondered if Nuriko really loved him the way he had claimed to, or if dressing like a man was making him act more manly...  
  
And the way Nuriko treated him like a person, a friend...It hurt to see Nuriko sad. He remembered feeling guilty for a week the time that Nuriko had come back to the palace - alone - to tell him that everyone had taken off.  
  
Hotohori frowned, then slashed viciously at the air with his sword, angry with his own trail of thoughts. Why did he think of Nuriko so often? Why did he see Nuriko in Houki? Why was this so important to him?!  
  
~*~  
  
Ta-da! ^-^ New ficcy! Yay! Me so happy no da! :-D  
  
PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!! ^__^ 


	2. Mt Black

Disclaimer: Eh. See part one!  
  
I am really going to enjoy this! ^-^ It's not like I firmly believe that Hotohori and Nuriko should be a couple - I just think that they're well- suited to each other, that's all! I do, however, firmly believe that Hotohori and I are meant for each other. *grin* *gets scary looks from the other Hotohori lovers and back off* heh heh...Right. Okay! Anyways, I really, really, like this idea! I mean, I maintain that whenever Hotohori is not in emperor garb or worrying about politics, he's a normal guy, just like Nuriko and Tamahome and Tasuki! (For non-believers of this, I direct you to when the bandit glomped and he totally freaked and shouted for Nuriko's help, and then when Miaka - or any other friend - was in danger. I let the emperor role drop and Dude! ^.^ He kicks ass!!) So, enjoy part two! I wonder what's going to happen? I seem to now know, either. Maybe the basics, but...eh. ( (And if anyone understands that, u tell me, too, okies?)  
  
~*~  
  
Part 2: Mt. Black  
  
Tamahome adjusted the bridle on his horse, watching Miaka and Nuriko have another snowball fight. He smiled, and waved Nuriko over to him when the older man looked up.  
  
Nuriko grinned and hurried over. "Heya, Tama-baby! Want to play in the snow with us?"  
  
Tamahome just shook his head. "No...we need to find the others and get to the Shinzaho, so I'll head for Mt. Black, and you two can try and find the others."  
  
"Nuh-uh," Nuriko chided. "I'm the one who used the flare, so I'll go to Mt. Black, while you and Miaka go looking for the others. Besides, as old as that mountain is, there may be rubble in front of the cave entrance you mentioned, and I should be the one to open it, since I'm the strongest."  
  
Tamahome smiled at him. "Alright then, but be careful. That wolf-man may still be around."  
  
"Oh, Tama-kins, don't worry about me!" Nuriko laughed at him and swung up onto his horse.  
  
"Nuriko! Where are you going?" Miaka cried, wiggling out from under the giant snowball and running over to him.  
  
"I'm going to meet you two at that cave Tama-baby mentioned, Miaka. You two need to go get the others."  
  
Miaka bit her lip. "O-Okay, Nuriko...but please, be careful!"  
  
Nuriko ruffled her hair, said his goodbyes, and galloped off.  
  
*  
  
A/N: I am *so* cutting out the whole "I ran into Yui" conversation...*gags*  
  
*  
  
Nakago's whip cracked Ashitare's back again, making the wolf-man roar in pain.  
  
"You failed me once," the tall blonde baritone said, finally allowing the sentries to unchain Ashitare. "Fail me again and your punishment will be even greater. Now do what I sent you to do!"  
  
With a pain-laden roar, Ashitare took off into the early morning.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ooh. Scary... (anyone who has seen Weiss Kreuz AND watched the outtakes will get this...)  
  
*  
  
Nuriko left his horse at the inn closest to Mt. Black and began grueling, tedious climb up the mountain. The wind whistled fiercely today, sweeping up behind him. While he was grateful for the extra push, he could do without the stinging cold.  
  
Clasping his hands tightly together, he worked his way up the mountain.  
  
//Gods, I wonder how Hotohori-sama is doing in Kounan? It's nice and warm there...// He blew on his fingers to keep them from going numb. He smiled. //Maybe if I keep thinking about him, I'll feel warmer...//  
  
*  
  
Hotohori awoke to the crackle of the dying fire, feeling well-rested and free. Even though he had been feeling free every morning since leaving Eiyo, he was glad that the feeling didn't fade. The freedom was wonderful - no rules to dictate his dress or mannerisms.  
  
He stretched, looking around the area being the outcropping of rocks, smiling. With an ease that would have surprised anyone, he put together a breakfast and extinguished the remains of the fire, the thin wisp of smoke dissipating almost immediately.  
  
*  
  
After half an hour of climbing, Nuriko found himself on the top of the mountain, which was, strangely, mostly flat. He shielded his eyes from the glaring sun reflecting off of the yards of virgin snow, scanning the horizon for some sort of shrine.  
  
//Ah-hah!// He thought to himself. //That must be it! Over by that outcropping of rocks...//  
  
Grinning at his good fortune, Nuriko headed across the snow to the large shrine - this had to be it. There was an ornate door set into the huge rock face, the only remainder of a mountain up here, and was blocked by a boulder that would take all his strength to move, even with the help of the bracelets from Taiitsukun.  
  
He was studying the boulder, trying to determine the easiest way to move it, when he heard a low growl from behind him. He turned, only to find himself face to face with Ashitare.  
  
*  
  
Hotohori was in the midst of reading quietly to himself when he heard the growl. Instantly, his hand was on the hilt of his sword, and he was alert. The growl had sounded like that of a wild animal - a wolf, most likely. Luckily, his chosen shelter was keeping his scent away from it. Nonetheless, he rose silently to his feet. He heard the growl again, followed by a voice, telling someone that they were going to eat the Suzaku Shichi Seishi, and Suzaku no Miko.  
  
"I'm not letting you anywhere near Miaka...or ANY of my friends!" The someone replied. "I'm taking you down! Come on!"  
  
Hotohori froze in shock. //Nuriko?!?!//  
  
*  
  
//What is Nuriko doing out here alone?!// Hotohori thought wildly. This wasn't right... //What about the others?! They should be here, too! Nuriko was going to get himself killed!// His blood ran cold at the idea, bringing him back to last night's train of thought.  
  
The sound of someone hitting a rock made his thoughts scatter and his heart pound in terror. Nuriko...Nuriko would die if this kept up!!  
  
There was another feral roar, and he heard another body hit a rock, followed by a groan, and pain shot through his back.  
  
He started towards the fighting, his heart thundering with fear more real, more tangible, than even the fear of losing his new-found brother.  
  
Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko...  
  
NURIKO!!  
  
*  
  
Nuriko's back slammed into the rock, and he groaned as pain filled his senses. He opened his eyes as soon as he could, only to see Ashitare coming towards him, so he jumped...  
  
And as he did so, he turned to look back, only to Ashitare reaching back for him...  
  
He expected to feel sharp claws ripping through his gut, but was surprised to instead hear a roar of pain.  
  
When he landed, he turned back to see...  
  
*  
  
Drawing his sword even as he ran, Hotohori saw Nuriko jump, saw him look back, and he ran faster, plunging his sword into the center of Ashitare's back.  
  
*  
  
//What...Hotohori...I'm dead, there's no other explanation...// Nuriko thought wildly, staring at the man at the other end of the sword.  
  
Hotohori's golden eyes were narrowed, his jaw tight, as he pushed the sword deeper.  
  
Then Nuriko saw Ashitare start to swing his arm back, and watched as Hotohori was backhanded, falling away from Ashitare, landing against a rock on the ground. His sword slowly slid to a stop in the snow next to Nuriko.  
  
Hotohori didn't move, and the snow beneath him was turning red.  
  
//No, I'm not dead...I'm alive, the fight is now...And...Hotohori... Hotohori-sama is...// Red clouded his vision. Red like the blood beneath the man he loved.  
  
"How dare you?!" Nuriko shouted, running forward and taking a strangle-hold on Ashitare, the armlets flooding his arms with strength. "Don't - EVER - touch - him - AGAIN!!"  
  
*  
  
Hotohori opened his eyes to blackness, so he closed them again.  
  
"Am I...dead?" he whispered, afraid of the answer. If he was, then what about Nuriko? Was he alive? Dead? Dying?  
  
"No, but if you do something that stupid again, I'll kill you," Nuriko answered, laughing softly. "Don't move, Hotohori-sama, I'm almost done fixing your head..."  
  
"Hotohori." It was an effort to speak. "Just Hotohori."  
  
"Eh? Nani?" Nuriko's hands stilled. "I can't call you that - you're the emperor."  
  
"No, I'm not. I quit." He sighed softly. "I'll explain later - my head hurts."  
  
More soft laughter followed. "Alright...and it should hurt, considering the dent that rock made..."  
  
"Rock?"  
  
"Hai...the one you landed on." His hands resumed their work, Hotohori's head on his lap. "Now, quit talking. Head wounds bleed a lot, and if you keep moving your mouth it'll start to bleed again."  
  
"Hai," Hotohori whispered back, sinking into sleep. Nuriko was alive and safe... He'd worry about why that was so important later.  
  
*  
  
Finally having gotten together with Chichiri and the others - and finding them near the far end of town - Tamahome and Miaka set off towards the summit of Mt. Black.  
  
*  
  
"Well, I'm glad that your brother took over for you," Nuriko told Hotohori, smiling as he stirred some soup. "And I'm glad that you brought soup mix with you!"  
  
Hotohori smiled back slowly. The soup did smell good. And warm. "I am, too..."  
  
They were silent for a while.  
  
"You cut your hair."  
  
It wasn't an accusation. It wasn't a question. Just a statement of fact.  
  
Nuriko looked up at him. "Hai - two girls together were attracting too much attention..."  
  
Hotohori smiled at him. "It looks nice."  
  
The purple-haired seishi blushed, dropping his gaze. Hotohori had given him a compliment...  
  
"It looked better long, though," Hotohori continued musingly. "It made you look so much prettier..." He smiled to himself, thinking of Nuriko with all of that long hair...He almost admitted it then, but once again, he ignored the truth.  
  
Blushing and determined to change the conversation, Nuriko set down the ladle. "Let me check on your temple, okay?"  
  
Hotohori shook his head. "It'll be alright, Nuriko. You don't need to -"  
  
Nuriko narrowed his eyes at Hotohori. "Need to, no. Want to, yes. I want to make sure it's healing right so that you don't have a scar."  
  
"A-a scar?! Me?!" He looked aghast. "I don't scar!"  
  
"Well, this one might," Nuriko said. "And don't even try to fend me off, because I'll win in a battle of strength!"  
  
Hotohori sighed, meekly letting the other seishi check the wound. Nuriko's touch was gentle as it brushed aside his hair and untied the knot holding the binding closed.  
  
Then he inhaled. A mistake. After all of his thoughts about Nuriko and close to admitting to himself that he did find the other man attractive, he had no choice but to admit it now. Nuriko smelled so soft, so clean...a hint of flowers, too. Violets, maybe...  
  
"Nuriko," he murmured softly, reaching up to still Nuriko's hands with one of his own.  
  
Startled, Nuriko leaned over him. "Nani? Am I hurting you?"  
  
"No," Hotohori replied softly, then moved his hand to the back of Nuriko's neck, pulling him down and kissing him softly.  
  
~*~ Well, that looks like a good place to leave this for now... *wicked grin* ^__^.  
  
Ah, lemon yaoi between my boys... *sniffle* They are so sweet together...And, for some reason, I like the idea of Hotohori being a gay man in denial!! ^__^.  
  
Anyways, please R&R!!! ^_~. 


End file.
